Last Words
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Emily Woodsen, una chica que conocía perfectamente a Sherlock, cuyo nombre es popular en Londres por ser hija del ex-presidente de la MI6 y la única persona que conocía y quería a Sherlock de una manera que nadie imaginaba. Con cara angelical pero las apariencias engañan.
1. Parte 1 - Tres Años

**Parte 1**

Había llegado el día, un aniversario más de aquel día. Vaya que los años pasan rápido cuando en un principio siempre me pregunté cómo iba a sobrellevar esto pero creo que mi deseo de vivir y no dejar que esto me afectará más de lo que había sido fue lo que me ayudo a salir de este ligero percance. A unos meses de su muerte, decidí volver al 221B de Baker Steet y justo como Mrs. Hudson me había dicho, todo lo que le pertenecía a mi buen amigo estaba dentro de cajas apiladas en lo que era la cocina. No quería que la melancolía me invadiera de nuevo así que decidí ignorar muchas cosas en el departamento. Decidí rehacer mi vida con un buen trabajo como médico de cabecera en un hospital, no era el mismo en el que sólo trabaje por dos días. Esta vez no tenía pretexto para quedarme despierto hasta el amanecer buscando señales en libros idénticos de distintas personas.

Todo iba bien, la única persona que veía para la hora del té era Mrs. Hudson, era necesario, desde que él murió creo que sólo nos sentamos a beber el té sin nada más que hablar de cómo nos había ido en el día. No sabía mucho del Detective Inspector Lestrade o de Molly Hooper, simplemente no podía acercarme a ese lugar pues el recuerdo volvía de aquel día. No tenía tiempo de saber en que estaba Mycroft y la verdad no me interesaba, la última vez que lo vi sentí un gran impulso de golpearlo por lo que estaba haciendo. Por las noches salía con Stamford, al menos él era un viejo amigo a quien le debía mucho. Así como no sabía nada de Lestrade, Molly y Mycroft, no sabía nada de Emily; solíamos vernos de vez en cuando en el cementerio, sólo me sonreía y vestía siempre de negro hasta que deje de verla y me había decidido no visitarlo más.

Sí me preguntan a quién de todos les afecto su muerte, yo diría que a ella y no sabía la razón. La conocí gracias al caso de La Mujer. Su relación con mi buen amigo era diferente a la que tenía con cualquier persona, incluyéndome ¿qué había de diferente en ella? El día de su muerte, recuerdo que volvimos a Baker Street, ella se sentó en su lugar y yo en el mío, no dijimos palabra alguna, no hubo sollozos de ninguna parte, sólo el silencio fúnebre que nos invadió esa noche. Nos limitamos a ver la televisión para evitar escuchar la basura que se podía decir sobre el fallecido fraude. Llegando la noche un sonido seco y frío me quito el sueño, el grito de la chica que provenía de la habitación, me levante y ahí estaba… dormida pero llorando. Me senté en su regazo para no despertarla y como si fuera una niña, pose mi mano sobre su hombro dándole pequeñas palmadas para hacerle saber que alguien estaba ahí y que no habría peligro. Por un momento me sentí mal y un nudo en la garganta se había formado, la mire y comenzó a balbucear entre sueños. Su nombre repetía y algo sobre una promesa quebrada. Sin dudas, ella había sufrido más la muerte de Sherlock Holmes que alguien más que lo haya conocido y la razón, sólo ellos lo sabían.


	2. Parte 2 - Emily Woodsen

Desde aquella noche, no volví a ver o saber algo de Emily Woodsen, sólo un poco de lo que logré leer en los diarios a unos días de cumplirse tres años. La chica, ahora de veinte años estaba comprometida con el hijo del Primer Ministro. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues estaba feliz de verla feliz, aunque eso viera en las fotografías. Sin más, el día del tercer aniversario llego, no soy fanático de llevar flores o algo cuando voy al cementerio, sólo iba por una media hora sin decir nada. Me estaba preparando para irme junto con Mrs. Hudson, era una pequeña tradición que tomamos para pasar ese día, juntos. Después de aquella visita fuimos a comer en el local que estaba alado del departamento, no debía mentir, esta vez me sentía bien pues en años anteriores sentía la pesada carga en mis hombros de no haber podido hacer algo, las preguntas aún invadían mi mente así como el querer comprender el por qué no quería que hiciera algo.

Cuando entre al departamento, sin pensarlo me dirigí a la habitación de Sherlock. Lo que me encontré después fue algo que no esperaba pero ahí estaba Emily, sentada y usando aquella bata color azul. Alzó su brazo para entregarme lo que era su anillo de compromiso, la tome pero aún así me encontraba confundido.

La deje, sola por un momento, me senté en el escritorio y comencé a vagar en mi mente para poder escribir algo sobre este día. Por alguna extraña razón a la gente aún le importaba el tema de Sherlock Holmes, así que sólo pude explicar cómo había sido este día como el tercer año sin el Detective Asesor. Sin darme cuenta, escuche ruido en la cocina y ahí estaba Emily. Era una chica que, a pesar de tener veinte años, era una chica delgada de sólo 1.71 m de altura, usando la bata de Sherlock que apenas y le quedaba. Su cabello ondulado estaba suelto y estaba preparando té, la mire por un momento, callado, sólo observando; de vez en cuando hacía los mismos gestos que Sherlock, por alguna razón me agradaba verla o escucharla hablar pues me recordaba a mi amigo. La chica se acomodo el cabello y me dedico una sonrisa mientras servía el té, entregándome el mío, se sentó en el sofá bebiendo un poco. Por unos segundos sólo dejamos que el silencio invadiera el lugar como la última vez, tome el anillo que me había entregado y ella sólo soltó una ligera risa antes de hablar.

—Interesante, ¿no lo crees? –Dijo divertida sonriendo por encima de la taza-. Me lo pidió hace una semana y los medios se volvieron locos. No he podido salir sin que tenga a un reportero o un fotógrafo molestando –Suspiro poniéndose de pie-. ¿Qué opina Doctor?

Dijo en una voz divertida mientras tomaba el objeto devolviéndolo a su lugar, mirándolo por un momento para después abrazarse ella misma, sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿En serio quieres mi opinión? –Dije en un tono serio, enarcando una ceja, como era de costumbre y después sonreírle pues en serio estaba feliz por ella-. Desde que los conozco, hacen una linda pareja. Estoy feliz por ustedes y en especial por ti.

Lo que había dicho era verdad, pero creo que ella no pensaba lo mismo, me miro un poco confundida y fue un tanto incomodo.

— ¿No piensas lo mismo? –le cuestione algo dudoso-

—No es eso, John –musito antes de volver al sofá-. Es sólo que… no sabes mucho de mí, entonces ¿Por qué estar feliz? No me mal interpretes, después de él… tú te volviste un buen amigo y eso es extraño.

La mire por un momento y ella sólo se recostó en el sofá, mirando hacía el techo, juntando ambas manos, posándolas sobre su mentón, debía admitirlo de nueva cuenta, era un versión de Sherlock Holmes, única e idéntica que me hizo recordar mi primera noche en este lugar. Un recuerdo tras otro, pero me sentí como un padre al recordar la primera vez que conocí a Emily.

Se nos había encargado el caso de Irene Adler y fuimos hasta su domicilio en Londres para encontrar unas fotografías comprometedoras como Mycroft nos lo había informado. Para suerte de ambos, ella estaba ahí, al igual que las fotografías pero la situación se volvió aún más comprometedora cuando ella se encontraba desnuda. Si aún recuerdo aquel día, todo era confuso para mí y no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ambos, Sherlock e Irene. Es ahí donde llego la joven, en un principió pensé que ella era dicha joven en dichas fotografías pero todo eso cambió al ver la expresión de Sherlock. La chica comenzó a elogiar el trabajo de Holmes, al igual que el blog que él sostenía, así como mi trabajo como el "blogger" de los casos de Sherlock Holmes. Se presento como Emily Woodsen, asistente de la Srta. Adler desde hace ya algunos meses. No había mucha sorpresa en aquella presentación, la verdadera sorpresa fue esa noche. Me acompaño al departamento ofreciendo su ayuda por el ligero percance que Irene había causado suministrándole un tipo de droga a Sherlock, así que acepte y no hizo nada sólo que ver su estado cada veinte minutos. Me daba cuenta del tiempo, pues escuchaba sus pasos y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro, sólo que la última vez, casi a media noche, escuche a Sherlock gritar, como lo había hecho minutos antes pero mi nombre, esta vez gritaba "Eleanor". Espere unos minutos para saber que ocurría y me dirigí a su habitación, abrí la puerta con extrema precaución y ella se encontraba recostada en la cama, mientras que Sherlock apoyaba su cabeza en su regazo. Fue como un mal sueño para mí, pues no comprendía nada.

La mañana siguiente comprendí un poco lo que había ocurrido. Apenas un día de haberla conocido y haber visto dicha escena y sólo una respuesta con un poco de lógica salió en mi mente, Sherlock y Emily ya se conocían. La chica entro al departamento unos minutos después de que Mycroft se fuera, sonrió un tanto triunfante y elogió el cambió que éste había tenido, se sentó a un lado de Sherlock y era imposible no ver cierto parecido. No debía sorprenderme tanto, pero, ojos azules, cabello negro y ondulado aunque Emily era un poco más divertida y extrovertida, su parecido con Holmes era un poco extraño, más cuando empezaron a hablar.

Cuando Sherlock dejó la habitación, ella sostenía un libro en sus manos y no pude evitar mirarla, su mirada cruzó la mía y sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Anda, pregúntalo ya, prometo que la curiosidad no matará al gato –enarco una ceja y seguía leyendo.

— Tú y Sherlock… ¿ya se conocían? –le dije un tanto serio pero queriendo hacer un poco de platica. Me miró y sonrío aún más, cerrando el libro y mirándome más que divertida.

—Pues, ¿quién no conoce a Sherlock Holmes? Todo gracias a su blog, y no mentí al decir que era fanática de ambos; en serio, creo que tú espacio es interesante y ningún detalle se te escapa: Sherlock y tú hacen un buen equipo. Ahora –respiro un poco- sólo puedo decir que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que Irene Adler no consiga lo que quiere… y eso aún no lo deduzco, así que Doctor, si me permite… creo que esta plática la dejaremos para después.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesa, me dedico una sonrisa de nuevo y un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de salir del departamento.

Por las siguientes semanas, la veía de vez en cuando, siempre con un chico a lado de ella. Llámenme distraído pero no podía sacar una mejor conclusión más que la absurda idea de que era su hermano. Por las tardes ella iba y tomaba un poco de té con Mrs. Hudson, sabía que ella no era una persona que entablaba una amistad en tan poco tiempo con personas que me costó un poco conocer. Comencé a notar su pequeño patrón, llegaba a las tres de la tarde y a las cinco treinta, había un auto afuera esperando por ella. En una ocasión Sherlock estaba observando mis reacciones y sólo se quedaba callado y una vez más me confundía lo que pudiera estar pasando. Mientras Sherlock y yo nos encargábamos del caso de Irene Adler hasta el final, pude comprender un poco él porque de la repentina aparición de Emily Woodsen a nuestras vidas. La muerte de Irene Adler me había reunido con Mycroft, para que fuera yo quien le informará a Sherlock de dicho evento diciéndole que estaba en un programa de protección en los Estados Unidos, una mentira cubriendo la realidad.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? –le pregunte un tanto curioso pues ya era mi labor ser el mensajero entre Mycroft y Sherlock.

—Por la misma razón que Emily lo hizo –sonrió sombrío por un momento-. ¿Quién es ella? Para mí, un dolor de cabeza constante… una chica con cara angelical, una doncella en peligro sin razón de estarlo. A simple vista es una niña demasiado hermosa y atenta, tranquila y coqueta pero es una parte de ella que me recuerda demasiado a mi hermano. Su pequeña obsesión con él…

— ¿Obsesión? –le cuestione interrumpiendo.

—Está detrás de él como un perro. Su pretexto es cuidarlo… Doctor Watson, ella no es de fiar y Sherlock confía más en ella que en ti –tomo un respiro para después ponerse de pie-. Dale ese mensaje por mi ¿quieres?


	3. Parte 3 - ¿Resignación?

— ¿John? –Mi nombre resonó en mis oídos y cuando salí de mis pensamientos vi a Emily riendo entre dientes-. Debes dejar de vagar en tu mente, John Watson ¿En qué tanto piensas? Por cierto, leí tu reciente publicación… tres años que han pasado rápido.

Asentí un poco con la cabeza, torciendo el cuello un poco para volver a razonar con más precisión. La chica paso sus brazos por mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho y depositando un tierno y ligero beso en mi mejilla. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, pues era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero esta vez fue diferente.

Aclare mi garganta un poco, sonriendo ante el cumplido de Emily. La mire a los ojos y por primera vez sentí un tonto impulso y el impulso fue besar a la chica que estaba en frente de mí. Por un momento, ella se quedo quieta pero después correspondía dicho beso. En mi mente sólo podía pensar que era un idiota pero ya estaba hecho. Al termino de dicho error, sólo pude dejarla ahí y levantarme para poder pensar con más claridad de lo que había hecho, la miré y seguía ahí, de pie y sin moverse; después de unos segundos sólo ladeo la cabeza e hizo un gesto como Sherlock solía hacer ante una situación extraña, me miró y sonrío.

—Y dicen que no tiene suerte con las mujeres, si es bueno haciendo esto –me dijo un poco desorientada y volviendo al sofá. Posó sus manos de nuevo sobre su mentón y se quedó ahí pensando-. No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres?

—Lo siento –resoplé un poco nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo ante su respuesta un tanto diferente a lo que esperaba.

—Lo digo en serio, John –volvió a ponerse de pie de un brinco pero la sonrisa que la caracterizaba se había esfumado, me miró confundida y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el departamento.

Intente quedarme callado e inmóvil para no molestarla, si era como Sherlock, eso sería lo último que pudiera hacer; de la nada se quedo quieta, paso sus manos por su cabello un par de veces y volvió a mirarme, tomando un respiro.

—Será mejor que te sientes –musitó haciéndome señas para que regresará a mi lugar-. Bien ¿Mycroft te dijo que no soy de fiar?

La miré confundido, pues eso había sido lo último que había recordado. Asentí con la mirada y ella sólo sonrió triunfante.

—Debo asumir que también te dijo que era como un perro detrás de Sherlock con una ligera obsesión ¿verdad? –asentí de nuevo reacomodándome en mi asiento, mirándola atento-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Siempre ha hecho lo mismo, desde que me conoció no confía en mí pero Doctor, si confías mi, debes poner en tela de juicio todo lo que te diga. No soy de fiar y eso es porque por alguna extraña razón, mi destino me puso en frente de Sherlock Holmes y desde ahí no he podido salir, menos ahora. Cuidarlo, esa fue la tonta tarea que yo sola me di para no perderlo… Sí, John… enamorada de Sherlock y sólo quiero salir de aquí pero no puedo.

Me limite a hablar y no tenía nada que decir, sólo me quede ahí callado y el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Emily dejo aquella bata sobre el sofá y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, comencé a hacerme a la idea de que se sentía mal por alguna razón y no necesariamente era por el recuerdo de Sherlock.

Después de esa noche, como ya era costumbre en nosotros, no hablábamos más de cualquier tema, ni siquiera cruzábamos palabra alguna y ella seguí con sus visitas para el té con Mrs. Hudson. En mi mente estaba pasando salir de Baker Street y comenzar en un nuevo lugar, aunque eso significará dejar sola a Mrs. Hudson, pero tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas.

En una visita que hice al centro de Londres, encontré un lugar decente en donde pudiera vivir sin descuidar a nadie. Al entrar, sentí como si ese lugar fuera lo que necesitaba y mi nuevo aire para olvidarme por completo de Sherlock. Repase los pasillos y ambas habitaciones imaginando como sería vivir ahí, sentí la presencia de alguien y por instinto asumí que era el dueño de dicho departamento.

— ¿Le gusta?

—Vaya que sí, es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo –confirme mi respuesta con una ligera sonrisa-. Sólo dígame cuales son los tramites y yo pagaré todo al instante, mientras más rápido me mudé será mucho mejor.

Aquel hombre se dio la vuelta sacando de un portafolio un sobre con los escritos de aquel lugar, en donde venía incluido el contrato de venta.

— ¿Está seguro de esto? –preguntó sin darme la cara aún.

—Eso creo, los últimos tres años no han sido mis mejores, así que un nuevo aire, como la última vez, me hará bien.

—Pero la última vez que necesitó un nuevo aire, le hizo bien o ¿me equivoco? Como sea, si esto es lo que desea, no seré nadie para impedirle que se quede con este buen lugar, aunque decida yo dejarlo y regresar a mi antiguo domicilio.

Una vez más, en mi mente me maldije muchas veces por ser un total idiota y distraído, la voz, aquella voz me había causado un sentimiento que hace tiempo no tenía, la confianza a un desconocido pero ese hombre no era un desconocido; aquel hombre era Sherlock Holmes. Al verlo un poco mejor sólo sentí como la sangre me hervía y la cabeza me daba vueltas cuando me di cuenta que no era una ilusión o un estúpido espejismo, ahí estaba, vivo como si nada le hubiera pasado. Lo mire atento, pensando en que decirle pero no podía conseguir frase coherente para poder decirle.

— ¿John? –preguntó gracias a mi estado actual pero no pude soportarlo más.

— ¡Estás vivo! Sherlock Holmes, maldito y engreído. ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Imbécil, idiota… eso eres Sherlock… ¿cómo…? –grité, refunfuñe e insulte con cada palabra que en mi mente aparecía y tenía una buena razón, tres años, tres años este bastardo me hizo creer que en serio estaba muerto y que aparezca así después de todo este tiempo.

—John, déjalo así; será mejor que pienses en un mejor insulto para después.

Me tomo del brazo haciéndome salir de aquel departamento que por un momento iba a comprar para olvidarme de todo cuando tenía a mi viejo amigo junto a mí de nuevo y no me sentía del todo bien. Quería golpearlo pero estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo. Una parte de mi odiaba todo esto, la otra pensaba que esto era un sueño más pero en estos momentos sólo repasaba cada momento de dicha caída.

Aquella noche había sido larga. Una orden de arresto en contra de Sherlock por el caso de los niños perdidos en una fábrica. Después volvernos prófugos, según él, como Moriarty quería. Después de estar en presencia de Moriarty alegando que era Richard Brook y que Sherlock le había pagado para hacerse pasar por un impostor; después de salir de ese lugar, me dirigí con Mycroft. Al llegar ahí, Emily estaba en su oficina.

—Al parecer ambos tuvimos la misma idea –me dijo algo seria-. ¿Richard Brook?

— ¿Ya lo sabías? –le pregunte entrando por completo en la habitación.

—He estado revisando esto desde que se público, ella estuvo en el juicio a Moriarty y supongo que la razón por la cual fueron con ella es porque Sherlock sabía de ella, pero no por esto. Toda la vida de Sherlock, envuelta en mentiras y lo creerán por que la gran parte es cierta. Así que Richard Brook fue la persona a quien Sherlock pagó para ser Moriarty… Sí tienes a quien culpar, no dejes que sea sólo culpa de Mycroft… todos estos años, cuidándole la espalda a Sherlock y siempre fue de la misma persona. Idiota.

Eso último se murmuro a ella misma dejando la oficina y mirándome sin tomarle demasiada importancia. Era otra cara de Emily que conocía, espere por Mycroft en el mismo lugar en que la chica se encontraba y comencé a leer la supuesta verdadera historia de Rich Brook; hablar con Mycroft nunca se había sido un problema, teníamos nuestros mal entendidos pero esta vez yo estaba furioso. Antes de dejar la oficina, volvió a recordarme a Emily.

—Ella, no es de fiar… justo ahora está con él pero sólo ellos saben que pasa por sus mentes.

Volví a mi realidad cuando me di cuenta que estábamos de nuevo en la entrada del 221B. Mire a Sherlock y estaba ahí, mirando la puerta como si estuviera temeroso de entrar de nuevo a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo. Me adelante para poder abrir la puerta pero él me detuvo.

—Emily, ¿ella está ahí? –dijo sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

—Eso creo, aún es temprano… vino con Mrs. Hudson ¿por qué?

—Quiero hablar con ella pero no ahora ¿te importaría si vamos a otro lugar? Tengo una mejor idea, adelántate, debo hacer algo.

Como lo fue al principio la última vez, se me dificulto volver a caer en lo que Sherlock me pedía, y eso hice. Después de unos minutos de verlo ahí parado, tome un taxi para ir a otro lugar y esperarlo ahí pero jamás pensé que esperaría demasiado como lo hice.


	4. Parte 4 - Doble Identidad

Había esperado mucho tiempo ya, dos horas para ser exacto y no había señales de Sherlock. Por un momento me sirvió estar solo para poder repasar en mi mente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba en shock y no sabría que decir al tener a Sherlock frente a mí, así que por un momento ame ese pequeño momento por mi cuenta. Cuando volví a Baker Street, ya eran más de las diez y hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, abrí la puerta con extrema precaución y de la misma manera subí las angostas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento, que, como siempre, se encontraba abierta. Entre tratando de no hacer ruido pero fue en vano mi intento, pues Emily me había visto y por consiguiente Sherlock también.

—Buenas noches, John –dijo mirando por la ventana. Emily tomó un gran respiro y salió bajando las escaleras un tanto impaciente-. Emily se quedará con Mrs. Hudson esta noche. Siento mucho no haber atendido nuestra reunión pero ella no ha dormido bien en los últimos años, diría yo. Sus ojos muestran un cansancio y dicha sonrisa no es la misma, no como yo la recuerdo pero dejemos de hablar de la muchacha y dime John –sonrío mientras se sentaba de nueva cuenta en su asiento de siempre- ¿cómo va todo?

Trate de explicarle todo lo que había pasado en tres años sin que suene desesperado, triste o ridículo, sólo fui un poco honesto, como siempre lo había hecho. En mi vida no había pasado nada más interesante y se había vuelto un poco aburrida, sin mencionar que por un par de semanas, yo era el blanco elegido por la prensa para hablar de la verdad sobre Sherlock Holmes y si en realidad era un fraude. Todo eso lo había olvidado, pues era basura, basura que a los demás les importaba. Sherlock sólo sonreía divertido ante la idea de que yo fuera víctima de algo tan tonto pero en ese entonces no lo era. Me miró fijamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció, se levanto para cerrar ambas puertas que daban al departamento y regreso a su lugar. En sus bolsillos llevaba aquel anillo perteneciente a Emily, lo observó por unos minutos y después volvió su vista a mí.

— ¿Qué opinas? –Dijo refiriéndose al anillo en sus manos.

—Como le dije una vez a Emily, estoy feliz por ella. Se ve feliz –afirme mi respuesta con una cara firme.

—Pero no lo es. Apenas me vio y me dio este anillo sin decir nada…

—Pues no me sorprende. Sí tú eres un misterio, ella es el doble…

—Ese es el problema, John… Siempre fue el problema y es tan hermosa… odio aceptarlo –lo mire confundido y espere a que me explicará un poco sobre el misterio de Emily Woodsen y todo lo que ella era pero no conseguí más que una simple mirada vaga por parte de Sherlock.

El proceso de acoplamiento fue largo y tedioso ya que ambos nos habíamos desacostumbrado de las rutinas que llevábamos. Aún se me hacía un sueño al ver a Sherlock de nuevo cuando muchas veces pensé que en realidad estaba muerto, aunque una parte de mí pensara lo contrario. Las primeras semanas sólo yo podía salir del departamento sin levantar sospechas; Sherlock no quería que nadie supiera que estaba vivo y los pocos que sabíamos, evitábamos el tema a cualquier costa.

Sabía muy bien que algo le afectaba a Sherlock, su forma de actuar no era la de siempre y por unos momentos pensaba que se debía al trauma que había experimentado con Moriarty y su propio suicidio –el cual, aún no tengo respuesta- pero cuando más le prestaba atención más me preocupaba. Todos los días se quedaba en su lugar de siempre, sentado y sosteniendo el anillo que era de Emily, así por un par de semanas. Una mañana desperté y lo encontré ahí, observado dicho objeto, justo como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

—Sherlock ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte tratando de que no sonará muy obvia mi preocupación.

— ¿Pasa? ¿Debe pasarme algo? –Negó con la cabeza mientras volvía en sí-. John… Emily y tú… ¿se besaron?

Sentí como la sangre me calaba los huesos, me estremecí un poco para después tornar mi mirada hacía él, asintiendo un poco despreocupado.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, John –sonrío poniéndose de pie para ver por la ventana-. Tenía sólo doce años cuando la vi por primera vez. Sólo doce, una niña pero su mente, era más que brillante… ¿qué haces cuando una niña viene a pedirte su ayuda? Lo primero que pensé fue ignorarla pero no pude, desde que la vi me atrapo inmediatamente.

La chica había conseguido mi domicilio y apenas y sabían quién era yo. No hacía mucho en ese entonces, sólo ayudaba a resolver pequeñeces y ella me pidió resolver algo grande. La muerte de su madre; dos días después de Navidad, alegando que el veinticuatro de diciembre era su cumpleaños y que ese día su madre había perdido la vida. El forense sacó su conclusión mucho más rápido de lo normal, al igual que la familia de la chica. Debes saber que su familia es una de las más reconocidas familias del país y un escándalo así era demasiado, así que decidieron ocultar muchas cosas pero Emily… ella nunca confió en lo que los adultos le decían; como sea, una vez dentro de su casa, me di cuenta que su madre no había muerto por una enfermedad que tenía como lo habían dicho los medios, mucho menos un suicidio o al menos eso querían que notáramos. Ella jamás se quito la vida. Una vez que finalice mi trabajo, antes de decir algo, ella ya lo había deducido… Su madre murió gracias a que la envenenaron. Estaba embarazada, de unos tres meses; tuvo una aventura con el hermano de su esposo y el bebé era de él. ¿Cómo callas un pensamiento? Todo eso, ella me lo dijo, justo como yo lo pude haber dicho… entonces ¿para qué me necesitaba? Ni yo mismo se la respuesta… quizás sólo necesitaba la opinión de un "profesional" o alguien que le creyera para hablar con las autoridades y ambas hice. John, ella nunca fue de fiar pero no me explico ¿cómo es que podemos confiar en ella de esta manera? Mira lo que me hizo, me volví parte de su juego, un juego del cual no tenía idea de que era participe… pero la pregunta siempre será "¿por qué yo?". Ahora está comprometida con el hijo del Primer Ministro, pero no es feliz…

Sus palabras habían puesto en mí la duda, la desconfianza en una chica que parecía todo, menos una mentirosa. No confiaba en lo que Mycroft me decía pero escuchar a Sherlock decir que ella no era de fiar, entonces las dudas que una vez tuve volvieron a mi mente pero ¿por qué le afectaba demasiado? Después de un momento, Sherlock dejo varias cosas sobre el escritorio antes de salir del departamento, no quise seguirlo pues noches atrás me había dicho que si una vez salía, que lo dejará solo y que no lo siguiera. Cuando me dirigí al escritorio, sólo encontré dicho anillo y una hoja de papel doblada con el nombre de Sherlock. Mi curiosidad me mataba pero era obvio que debía leerlo…

"Todos estos años, cuidándote la espalda de tu propio hermano cuando era de mi de quien te protegía. Te fuiste y rompiste tu promesa… pero fui yo quien rompió más de una el día que te fuiste… Ese era el juego que James Moriarty quería jugar conmigo; eso hice, le seguí el juego y aquí estas… muerto."

Me estremecí con cada palabra escrita pero en realidad era su mano sobre la mía, gire mi cabeza y Emily estaba a mi lado, tomando la mano con la que sostenía dicha nota.


	5. Parte 5 - Wedding Bells

Por un momento me paralice pero todo era un tonto pensamiento mío, una ilusión. No había nadie a lado de mí pero supe que era ella por el tipo de letra y las palabras que uso. Así, los meses pasaban y la rutina que una vez descuide volvió, gracias a que el mundo se entero de que Sherlock Holmes no estaba muerto y las preguntas rodeaban al público y prensa mundial ¿Por qué fingir su muerte? ¿Por qué volver? ¿Quién era en realidad Richard Brook? Fueron preguntas que poco a poco fueron contestadas por mi buen amigo Sherlock. Era innecesario pero debía hacerlo para limpiar su nombre aunque la mirada de todos se posaría de nuevo en él, con cada movimiento que hiciera y con cada caso que resolviera, habría un grupo más investigando en especial, al joven detective.

La prensa no sólo hablaba del regreso de Sherlock Holmes, sino del matrimonio que se llevaría a cabo en unos días, entre el hijo del Primer Ministro y la hija del Director del Servicio Secreto del Reino Unido; dentro de unos días se volverían más populares que los Duques de Cambridge. Aunque Sherlock pretendiera que le daba poca importancia al tema, por un lado se preocupaba por alguna razón. A un día de la boda, recibimos una invitación para el día; por alguna razón Sherlock y Mrs. Hudson querían ir pero era el único que tenía dudas de ir. Había algo en ese día que me hacía dudar hasta de mi mismo pero aún así trate de actuar lo más normal y ver lo que pasaba.

Una vez llegando a la capilla en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el lugar estaba casi lleno pero pocos eran los que en serio podían conocer de una manera intima a la joven. Podría decir que pasábamos desapercibidos pero no era así, todo gracias a Sherlock pero a ninguno de nosotros parecía importarnos ese detalle; Mrs. Hudson tomo su lugar y llevaba un pañuelo en la mano alegando cada dos minutos lo feliz que estaba pero por más que quisiera expresar algo por mi parte, sólo había confusión en mí, tanta que no había notado la ausencia de mi amigo desde hace ya diez minutos. Cuando me dispuse a irlo a buscar, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie. Todos esperaban ver salir a una joven de cabello negro y un tanto ondulado, en un vestido blanco pero ahí esperamos… un par de minutos y no había nadie.


	6. Parte 6 - Missing

**(Narra Sherlock)**

"Justo como lo pensé" murmuré entrando a la gran habitación en donde se encontraba. El vestido era el que su madre uso hace años, era una lástima que no viviera esto con su hija. No era muy alta pero esos tacones la hacían verse más alta y más delgada, aunque no sabía por qué se veía así; quizás no había comido bien en los últimos meses… aún así, algo me hizo ver lo que siempre he visto en ella cuando me mira de esa forma. No podía negarlo, eran obvios mis sentimientos.

Cuando alzo la mirada, pude notar un par de pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre su vestido, apenas visible. Su labio un poco partido y ya que su piel era demasiada blanca, su mejilla tenía un ligero color rojizo. Trato de sonreír, pues había reparado aquel maquillaje que la hacía lucir más linda. Alzo los brazos un poco y con un murmuro infeliz pronuncio "¿Te gusta?" refiriéndose a su apariencia. Negué con la cabeza con una despistada sonrisa y di la media vuelta. Al cerrar la puerta completamente me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla "Eres buena, ¿sabías? Fingir sabiendo que tu causaste esto… me sorprendes Eleanor" Ella se limito a sonreír y saco una pequeña valija de debajo de la cama "Tranquila novia fugitiva, esto no será sencillo… pero por ahora es suficiente".

La deje que se fuera y lo hizo antes de que se dieran cuenta que no estaba presente. Me había dirigido a la zona de bocadillos cuando escuche un tremendo revuelto cuando John se acerco a mí.

"Supongo que no tienes idea" me cuestiono con el tono de sospecha que siempre usa cuando habla conmigo. "No, lo creo" dije con una ligera sonrisa cuando detrás de él venía en paso apresurado el padre de la novia. "Dime donde esta… no creas que no se la razón por la cual has venido". Me limite a seguirle el juego y mientras él se molestaba con mi actitud al no responderle, pude notar el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano…

"John, ve por Mrs. Hudson" Mire a John y un instante después ya no estaba, mientras observe como William se acercaba. "¿Sabes donde esta?" pregunto como si estuviera preocupado por ella; me negué a contestar y sólo causo que se impacientara más debido a mi actitud. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, tenía su puño frente a mi rostro. Estaba colérico y era de esperarse. El tipo hombre que golpea a la mujer y luego se arrepiente como un niño… "Si me preguntas donde está, no tengo la respuesta en realidad. Ya deberías conocerla y mejor que yo, que hay momentos en los que ella simplemente se va sin decir nada. No puedes confiar en ella completamente pues no sabes quién es en realidad; bueno, yo tampoco la conozco pero sé que en ciertas situaciones, ella simplemente… se esfuma."


	7. Parte 7 - A Broken Promise

Sólo un par de días habían pasado y comenzaba a hartarme del misterio entre Emily y Sherlock. Sabía perfectamente que él tuvo algo que ver con la "desaparición" de la chica, no obstante me limite a preguntar para evitar posibles enojos pero, como ya era costumbre, mi buen amigo ya había "leído" mi mente.

Era una tarde lluviosa en Baker Street y como ya he mencionado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad; Sherlock se encontraba recostado en el sofá, con las manos sobre su barbilla. Yo estaba sentado escribiendo en mi computadora y sé que suelo distraerme sólo un poco pues cuando menos me di cuenta Sherlock estaba en frente de mí y dejo sobre la mesa una pequeña caja; no dijo nada más pero me insinuó que la abriera…

Había pensado que dicha caja le pertenecía a él pero sólo me encontré con cosas pertenecientes a una niña y esa niña era Emily. Saque las cosas una por una, mirando con detalle lo que estaba frente a mí. Todo lo que había dentro eran cartas pero hubo un objeto que llamo mi atención… un pequeño anillo. Supuse que Sherlock me estaba observando pues se que hubo un cambio de expresión al ver dicho anillo y lo tomo en sus manos para guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Mycroft siempre desconfió de ella, bueno… todos deberíamos desconfiar de ella. A los ojos de su padre, de mi hermano e incluso míos, es una mujer. Joven y hermosa pero aunque yo me quiera engañar con dicha mentira, para mi es una niña-Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro cuando caminaba por el departamento tranquilo y pensante-. Esas cartas las ha escrito desde antes que nos conociéramos y sí pudieras leer la primera, ella ya me tenía en sus planes; no la juzgues por lo que lees ni por lo que ves… hiciste mal al desconfiar de ella pues estoy muy seguro que a ti, ella no te haría daño pero lo hizo. Por eso y más se siente culpable.

Saque la primera carta que ella había escrito… era de una niña de sólo once años, un año antes del incidente de su madre. Me limitare a dar detalles pero en un contexto general, ella debía conocer a Sherlock pues eso le salvaría la vida. Odiaba la sensación de estar más confundido que al principio pero tenía a Sherlock que me sacaría de mi absurdo apuro. Al mirarlo pude notar que traía aquella nota que Emily había dejado…

— "Rompiste tu promesa"… ¿A qué crees que pueda referirse?

—No lo sé… ¿qué promesa le hiciste?

—Un año después de la muerte de su madre, su abuela, con quien se quedaba, murió y ella no quería pasar su cumpleaños o navidad sola y la invite a pasarlo conmigo… llámame tonto –frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento-, pero mi promesa fue que nunca la dejaría sola y esa promesa se cumplió hasta aquel día en Barts. Como dije, puede ser una mujer a los ojos del mundo pero para mí seguirá siendo una chica. Puede que le de mucha importancia pero si pudiste notar un tipo de "sentimiento" hacía Irene Adler y no dije nada, quiero que sepas todo de Emily y aceptes lo que ella es.

El frió de la tarde se había vuelto en un silencio nocturno cuando la noche cayó sobre nosotros. Mrs. Hudson nos había acompañado con la cena y durante ese momento no hablamos más sobre Emily pero de algo estaba seguro… muy pronto sabría quien era aquella chica perfecta e imperfecta de la que Sherlock –aceptándolo- estaba enamorado.


	8. Parte 8 - Detalles

Después de la cena nos despedimos de Mrs. Hudson y volvimos a la sala de estar. Tome aquella caja de nuevo y volví a encontrar el anillo dentro, lo tome y mire a Sherlock. Aunque parezca extraño, ver a Sherlock abrirse de tal manera me había dado otra idea de él y como amigo, se que estábamos haciendo un gran proceso en nuestra amistad.

Me miro un poco para después desviar su mirada al techo al mismo tiempo que se recostaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que volví?

—Más de un año ¿Dieciocho meses? –fruncí un poco el ceño esperando una respuesta.

—No ha sido mucho –dijo algo seco, sentándose y mirando fijamente aquel anillo que yo sostenía-. La última navidad que pasamos juntos ¿recuerdas? Lo pedí que se casara conmigo…

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza y mi única reacción fue soltar una torpe risilla, aquella risa que Sherlock odiaba.

—Es cierto, John… deja de ser un niño y presta atención. Ella dijo que no y no le tome mucha importancia pero ahora se la razón. Esa caja venía dentro de aquel maletín –dijo mientras señalaba debajo del escritorio, la cual saque en seguida-. Ese maletín era de Jim Moriarty… suena absurdo pero para su padre sólo fue un objeto más que usar a su favor.

La noche avanzo sin que dijéramos alguna palabra, esto le estaba afectando a Sherlock más de lo que podía imaginar, es más, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado o vago en sus pensamientos. Después de dicha platica inconclusa, nos fuimos a dormir y yo con la tonta esperanza de que esto se solucionara rápido… ver a Sherlock "sufrir" era algo que no quería presenciar.

La mañana siguiente Sherlock no estaba, había ido con Lestrade para un pequeño caso que se había suscitado dicha mañana. Me sorprendió que no me dijera nada pero aún así lo deje pasar en mi mente.

Estaba escribiendo una nueva entrada en mi blog cuando escuche ruido en la habitación de Sherlock y me dirigí a revisar. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con aquella chica, sosteniéndose de la cama y con el cabello un tanto alborotado.

— ¿Emily? -Dije en un susurro-.

—John, vete –balbuceo tratando de levantarse pero había sido en vano.

Me adentre para ayudarla y tomándola en mis brazos la recosté sobre la cama. Ella solo se aferro a abrazar las sabanas. Me senté junto a ella esperando una tonta explicación que no necesitaba escuchar pero note que estaba un poco más delgada desde la última vez que la vi. Tome su pulso y era un tanto débil; estaba temblando de frió más tenía fiebre. Cuando por fin pude ver su rostro, tenía pequeños moretones que apenas y se veían pero el dolor no era ahí sino en el abdomen. Cuando alce lo que la cubría note que algo más le pasaba. Tomándola en mis brazos de nueva cuenta para llevarla a un hospital Sherlock me detuvo en la puerta.

—Ella está bien… es un efecto secundario

— ¿Efecto secundario a qué? Sherlock, no está bien –le dije un tanto molesto-

—John, ya no hay peligro… confía en mí.

Paso un buen tiempo para que me tranquilizara, en ese tiempo Sherlock no se separaba de Emily. Podía escuchar murmureos hasta que un par de risas rompieron el silencio preocupante que tenía. Abrí la puerta y seguía sorprendiéndome con la actitud de ambos… pero algo tenía entendido, por alguna razón los dos se necesitaban pero ¿a qué costo?


	9. Parte 9 - Broken

— ¿Me podrían decir que es lo que está pasando? -les dije al mismo tiempo que aclare mi garganta.

Emily sólo sonrió mientras se metía un poco más en las sábanas y Sherlock se ponía de pie saliendo de la habitación.

—John, no te haría daño reír un poco –susurro Emily-. Seguro te preguntarás muchas cosas… ¿quieres las respuestas de una vez por todas? –asentí con la cabeza mirándola un poco curioso y esperando aquellas respuestas-. Lo siento, pero creo que hoy no es el día… sólo prométeme algo ¿quieres? No dejes que le afecte a Sherlock.

La chica se acomodo para quedarse profundamente dormida pero ya era normal que me dejará con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

El tiempo con ella o sin ella pasaba volando pero de un día a otro todo cambio. Llegue a Baker Street como a las tres de la tarde, Sherlock no se encontraba así que tenía un tiempo para mi mismo pero de nueva cuenta escuche ruido en la habitación de Sherlock, mire por el pasillo y me encontré con Emily.

Se encontraba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con una gran maleta. Me miró y sólo se quedo callada.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¿Eso importa? –Dijo algo seca- Debo irme, John. No le digas a Sherlock.

— ¿Qué no le diga? No es tan estúpido como para darse cuenta que no estás… -la mire un poco enojado pero ya era demasiado de sus estupideces-. Quiero que me digas todo… ¿qué tanto escondes? ¿Quién mierda eres?

Sé que no me había escuchado como una persona decente o coherente pero sus jueguitos me tenían hartos. Mire a la chica y bajo la mirada caminando hacía la estancia. Se sentó en el lugar de Sherlock y tomo su violín. Por unos minutos no hablo y sólo miraba aquel objeto en sus manos, su rostro parecía confundido, como sí ella misma no supiera lo que pasaba pero después clavo su mirada en mí.

—Eleanor Von Woodsen. Nací en Oxford un veinte de Junio del 90. Mi padre era miembro honorable del MI6 y mi madre era su asistente. Esa historia ya la conoces, así que te explicare lo demás. Eleanor era el nombre de mi abuela y jamás me gusto así que sólo uso Emily… Sherlock odia llamarme Emily… ¿recuerdas la nota? El rompió su promesa… cuando murió mi madre, la primera navidad y cumpleaños sin ella, Sherlock me prometió que no me iba a dejar sola nunca pero lo hizo y me culpo por eso… Conocí a Jim Moriarty pues era el medio hermano de William. No sé si Sherlock lo sepa pero yo le hecho daño y Mycroft tenía razón en no confiar en mí.

Tomo un descanso y en su mirada había odio, resentimiento pero también había pena y tristeza. Estaba arrepentida.

—John… prácticamente yo se lo entregue a Moriarty… y él sigue confiando en mí como un niño. Por eso debo irme… créeme, ya no quiero hacerle daño.

Por un momento sólo me miro sin decir nada, apanada y avergonzada.

— ¿Sherlock y tú? Explícame eso –dije con un hilo de voz.

—No hay mucho que explicar. Dime John… ¿lo has visto enamorado alguna vez? –Negué con la cabeza con algunas dudas- Yo igual… John, estoy enamorada de él que le hice daño, lo único que no quería hacer y lo hice. Y no sólo estoy enamorada como una niña tonta como Mycroft piensa… ¿Haz amado a alguien, John?

Me puse a pensar en lo que ella decía y la forma en la que hablaba y actuaba. Era cierto, real y podía verlo ahí. Emily estaba más que enamorada de él pero no comprendía muchas cosas y pocas se hacían claras.


	10. Parte 10 - ¿Amor?

Después de hablar con ambos, mi conclusión fue la misma, una y otra vez. Ambos se querían y era raro de asimilar pero ambos se habían traicionado de cierta forma. Emily conocía a Moriarty y Sherlock sólo rompió su promesa pero ¿qué hacía a Emily sentirse tan miserable?

La pregunta rondó por mi mente el resto del día y deje que ella se fuera sin decirme a donde iría. Me quede sentado un buen rato, sin hacer nada más que atar los cabos sueltos entre los dos.

¿Amor? ¿En realidad era eso? Creo que ese hecho me confundía más que sólo recordé aquella caja de madera que Sherlock me había mostrado hace sólo unas semanas atrás. La tome de su habitación y comencé a sacar cada una de las cartas que ella le había escrito pero sólo encontré dos; las demás eran cartas que Sherlock había escrito para ella y supongo que jamás se las envió. También encontré una nota de Mycroft que decía "Déjala ir si quieres vivir" ¿se refería a lo que sucedió en Barts? No lo sabía con exactitud pero comencé a leer aquellas que por alguna razón él había escrito.

La primera decía así:

"No sé cómo decirlo, eres una niña a mis ojos pero para los demás estas convirtiéndote en una mujer. Inteligente, astuta y hermosa. Entonces explícame como es que siento todo esto cuando aún te veo como una niña. Complicas mi mente, me confundes y sabes que es difícil en mí.

Eres la primera persona a la que le digo esto pero…"

La carta terminó ahí. Tome la siguiente y la que seguía pero todas estaban inconclusas. Todas terminaban en lo mismo. Vacíe la caja hasta ya no ver una carta de él o ella hasta que encontré aquel anillo de nuevo y una última nota.

"Mujer ¿así es como debo verte ahora? John piensa que nunca he estado enamorado, incluso piensa que las mujeres no son lo mío y se lo he dejado claro… me considero casado con mi trabajo pero tú… tú eres como ese empleo que yo cree. Eres inteligente, divertida y misteriosa. Me gustaría descubrir un misterio todos los días por las noches hasta quedar satisfecho… pero que digo… las palabras de John se me vienen cada vez que escribo, hablo o pienso en ti.

¿Por qué no puedo verte como una persona normal? No tenía amigos pero termine encontrando a John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper incluso Lestrade aunque ellos no lo sepan. Tengo familia, aunque odie aceptarlo… ¿pero amor? ¿Es esto amor?"

La última nota y estaba inconclusa… volví a guardarla en el sobre y en el reverso se encontraba la leyenda "¿Te casarías conmigo?"


	11. Parte 11 - El principio del Final

Mi mirada re-leía aquello, una y otra vez tratando de comprender la magnitud de la pregunta. Mi buen amigo Sherlock Holmes, la persona cuyos sentimientos nunca muestra, le pidió matrimonio a una niña. No es que Emily sea una niña, pero él lo dijo "Eres una niña para mí". En ese momento entendí que mi curiosidad había matado al gato que estaba dentro de mí. Me dolía el estomago, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía el verdadero por qué de mis síntomas. Regrese todo a su lugar, incluyendo la caja y volví a mi lugar, confundido como siempre, intentado atar los cabos sueltos pero mi cabeza ya no podía.

Podría decir que los días son lo mismo, que hay pocos cambios y que trato de sacarle la verdad a Sherlock. Por un lado, lo intento pero por el otro simplemente no quiero pues es mejor concentrarse en otras cosas, pero siempre me es imposible ya que siempre llega la sorpresa y justamente hoy fue uno de esos días.

Los programas en todos los canales se interrumpieron. La cuidad se paralizó por un momento. El internet se vio en la necesidad de informar más rápido que los noticiarios. La noticia. Una muerte o muertes.

Sherlock subió un poco el volumen y el reportero anunciaba con voz seca, sorpresiva y sin poder creerlo "Lamentamos dar esta noticia pero nos ha llegado el informe urgente de que el ex director del MI6 ha sido encontrado muerto en su residencia en Londres. Es nuestro deber informar lo que hasta ahora tenemos. La escena esta manchada de sangre, literalmente. El cuerpo se encontró junto al de su hermano… tenemos confirmado que su hija estaba presente pero no hay paradero de la hija del señor Von Woodsen…"

Miré a Sherlock quien se encontraba viendo por la ventana y el sonido de una sirena se escuchaba cerca con cada segundo que pasaba. Poco después vimos a Lestrade entrar por la puerta como era de costumbre. Me levante y me limite a preguntar, sólo me miró y le hablo a Sherlock.

—Te necesitamos… -su mirada pedía ayuda a gritos. Extendió la mano sosteniendo una nota-. La encontramos sobre el cuerpo de su padre… Sherlock, ella puede presentar cargos por esto.

Sherlock tomo la nota tan rápido como pudo para después entregársela a Lestrade y salir por la puerta. Lestrade y yo lo seguimos. Fuimos en taxi hasta el lugar de la escena. La calle estaba repleta de policía y periodistas. Sherlock y yo entramos justo después de Lestrade y lo que vimos… simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo.

La sala principal, en la que sólo hace unos mese estuvimos para el falso compromiso de Emily, estaba llena de color carmesí. Los finos cojines de la sala estaban rasgados, los cuerpos aún seguían así. El padre de Emily, tenía varias heridas de cuchillo en la espalda. Un disparo en la pierna derecha y otro cerca del pecho por enfrente. El hermano de éste sólo tenía la cara golpeada, desfigurada y un disparo en el cráneo. Pero ambos deducimos que tanta sangre derramada y esparcida era solamente de ellos dos. Era probable pero muy obvio.

Sherlock comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer. Se acerco a los cuerpos, los examinó. Los movía poco a poco, después tomaba un tiempo para pensar o identificar algo para después volver a observarlos detenidamente. Así estuvo con ambos cuerpos por al menos cinco minutos. Después comenzó a caminar por la sala, fue a otros puntos de la casa y eso le tomo otros diez minutos. Volvió a la sala y volvió a revisar los cuerpos y esta vez abrió sus manos, busco en la ropa que llevaban pero no encontró nada.

Justo después de eso. Sólo miro la escena por un segundo más para poder hablar pero Lestrade habló primero.

—Tenemos una orden de arresto en contra de Emily –dijo seco y frió-. Lo siento, pero es nuestro principal…

Sherlock lo interrumpió.

—Sí crees que ella lo hizo entonces fallaste como es de costumbre. ¿Crees que ella le haya causado esto a su propio tío? Matarlo sólo con las manos… Emily tiene las manos muy pequeñas y esto es obra de alguien más.

Sherlock salió del lugar, sin antes tomar la orden de arresto de las manos de Lestrade y romperla. Tomamos otro taxi y esta vez no sabía a dónde iríamos pero volvimos al 221 de Baker Street. Me sorprendí de nuevo. Estaba un poco más inquieto que de costumbre, qué sólo lo mire.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté un poco más preocupado que de costumbre. Sí algo había aprendido de aquel día es que esa actitud ya la había visto en Barts, antes.

Sherlock no me contestó, se dedicó a caminar en círculos balbuceando sin poder entenderle. Después se quedó quieto y tomo asiento, no podía ver su mirada pero me senté justo exactamente en frente de él.

—La última prueba –su voz se cortó un poco al final-. Quiero que vayas con Mycroft, le muestres aquella caja… -se levantó y tomo un papel junto con la caja. Escribió algo para después dármela. Salió corriendo que no pude detenerlo pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.


	12. Parte 12 - Alguien

Contacte a Mycroft por teléfono, le informe que era urgente que lo viera y el accedió al saber que Sherlock se comportaba como la última vez. Llegué en menos de diez minutos y como tenía planeado, le entregue la caja y exactamente como yo lo hice hace unos días, miró, leyó y se sorprendió pero su reacción fue más de diversión que de total sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo cuando comenzó a reír.

—Así que Sherlock ya descubrió quien es en realidad, Emily. Pobre. Siempre lo estuve advirtiendo que ella no era de fiar pero nunca me escucho y para ser honesto estaba esperando este día desde hace varios años. Por fin llegó.

Se levanto y me dedico una sonrisa devolviéndome la caja y la nota.

—Sí lo ves, dile que lo siento mucho… Siento mucho que seas tú el mediador entre nosotros, pero así debe ser y así será siempre.

¿Qué podía hacer en estos casos? Estaba furioso, confundido y ambos tenían una actitud de niños pequeños. Salí de ahí y fui a buscar a Sherlock pero el único lugar al que regrese fue el departamento. Camine en círculos, tratando de darme cuenta de lo que no vi o un algo que me diera un poco de tranquilidad pero nada funciono. Mrs. Hudson estaba igual de preocupada por todo esto que olvido un detalle importante. Después de media hora hablando me dijo algo que jamás espere. Me dio la dirección del lugar donde Emily vivía en estos momentos. Tome la dirección y me dirigí ahí con la esperanza de encontrar a Emily o a Sherlock y eso paso.

Una vez ahí, subí por el elevador hasta el quinto piso. El numero 509 era el de Emily. Miré la puerta y estaba abierta así que entre. Lo que vi, no se diferencio de la escena de la casa del padre de Emily. Había manchas de sangre sobre la pared y en el suelo. No era un gran charco de sangre pero aún así no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Emily! –grite para ver si alguno de los contestaba pero nadie lo hacía.

Entre hasta la sala principal y encontré a Emily recargada en el sillón. Corrí hacía ella. Lo primero que hice fue tomar su pulso. Estaba estable, pero estaba llena de sangre… ¿era siquiera posible? Lo que pude notar era que estaba en shock, después escuche ruido en la cocina. "Mierda" pensé pues estaba desarmado pero si requería pelear, lo haría pero todo cambió cuando vi a Sherlock con una botella de agua.

—Dale vuelta –me indico. Trate de mover a Emily y en un esfuerzo casi vago pude darle vuelta y sentarla en aquel sillón-. Mantenla así –me dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un poco de agua y después la derramo sobre sus manos.

— ¿Sherlock?

—Está bien. Está en estado de shock. Límpiale las manos…

Se puso de pie. Estaba inquieto, nervioso y quizás asustado pero no le preste atención. Fui hacía el baño y tome la toalla de manos. Regrese con Emily y comencé a limpiarle las manos. Estaba temblando y su mirada estaba perdida. La recosté para que pudiera descansar o al menos intentarlo y fui a la cocina en donde Sherlock se encontraba. No me miro y estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado sobre la pared, sosteniendo un cuchillo.

—Ella lo hizo…

— ¿Su padre y su tío? –Sherlock asintió- ¿Con eso? –señale el arma y el asintió-

—Dilo John. Dime que fui un tonto por primera vez en mi vida… confíe en esta… persona y todo este tiempo me estuvo matando por dentro…

—Eres un estúpido pero tienes que explicarme…

— ¿Qué quieres que te explique, John? Es muy claro… La vez que la encontraste en mi habitación… ¿sabes lo que hizo? Intento quitarse la vida. No es la primera vez… como sea… ella si mato a su padre pero fue por un momento de confusión.

— ¿Por qué? –no sabía que más preguntar-

—Por qué ella conocía a Moriarty tan bien como me conoce a mí, pero créeme que él tuvo más influencia en ella.

Nos quedamos así por un momento y todo comenzaba a tener sentido para mí. Parecía que todo iría bien pero me había equivocado.


	13. Parte 13 - A quien creía conocer

La noche llegó y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con Sherlock. Él se quedo en la cocina y yo revisaba constantemente a Emily. Se había quedado dormida un par de veces pero despertaba gritando o asustada o llorando. No quería ponerme en su lugar pero la comprendía. Sabía lo que era ser manipulado al grado de confiar en alguien que te dice lo que debes hacer.

Encendí la televisión y ella estaba en las noticias. Se hablaba de que estaba involucrada en el asesinato de su padre, su tío y su prometido. Lo último me sorprendió un poco. ¿William murió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Ella lo hizo? Apague la televisión. Sherlock aún seguía en la cocina y Emily dormía. No había nada de qué preocuparse, así que me quede dormido en sofá en la espera de que en la mañana todo estuviera mejor.

Grave error.

Un grito me despertó en medio de la noche. Miré el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana. Me levante como puse. Asustado, confundido y no había nadie en la sala. Emily ya no estaba en la sala. Fui a la cocina y Sherlock tampoco estaba. Volví a escuchar un grito, pero esta vez era un grito vago… casi silencioso proveniente del baño. Caminé por el pasillo y me encontré con un ligero camino de sangre.

Al entrar vi a Emily en la tina del baño, Sherlock estaba llenándola de agua fría y Emily simplemente no quería calmarse. Estaba llorando. Entre rápidamente y miré que sangraba de la nariz.

—Tiene fiebre –Sherlock me dijo tomándome por los hombros-. John… ayúdame… no la quiero perder.

¿Qué podía hacer por ella? Pose mi mano en su frente y tenía razón, tenía fiebre muy alta, no paraba de sangrar. Mi única reacción fue hundir a Emily en la tina por unos segundos. La levanté, le dije que lo haría de nuevo y así lo hice un par de veces más. Su sangrado paro pero ella se desmayo. La saque y la lleve de nuevo a la sala principal. Sherlock me miró y era la primera vez que lo veía tan desesperado. Esperamos a verla despertar pero tardo por lo menos una hora. Cuando abrió los ojos, cheque su pulso y era débil. Sherlock fue a la cocina para conseguirle de comer y mientras lo hacía, alguien tomo mi mano. Alcé la mirada y era William quien me dio la señal para que no dijera nada

—Sabes lo que pasará hoy ¿verdad? –Negué con la cabeza- Es obvio, el Doctor Watson no más que un perrito faldero.

Tomo a Emily del brazo. Ella no pudo decir algo, o siquiera moverse pues estaba débil. Sherlock apareció detrás de él con un arma en la mano.

—Sabes, ella lo hizo a la perfección –dijo William sabiendo que Sherlock estaba detrás de él-. Pero la verdad es que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre pero todo lo hice yo. Hay un alucinógeno que te confunde y te pone las ideas en la mente… o algo así. Se lo di, ella lo tomó… y al final le hice creer que ella mató a su padre y tío… ella se confundió y ahora ya no quiere vivir. Es prácticamente lo que Jim hizo contigo, Sherlock. Sólo que en mi versión… yo no muero pero él quería verla morir…

Debo decir que lo que paso después… pasó muy rápido que apenas y recuerdo. Al mismo tiempo que Sherlock lo golpeo con el arma en la nuca, William apuñalo a Emily haciéndola caer en el suelo. Entre William y Sherlock comenzó una pelea fatigadora pero al final el sonido agudo de un disparo rompió todo silencio de la habitación. Para entonces estaba con Emily. Giré mi vista hacia donde ellos estaban y Sherlock estaba bien. El que resulto lastimado fue William pero Emily sangraba muy rápido. Sherlock se acerco y tomo a la chica en sus brazos. Hablándole, tratando de tranquilizarla del shock o al menos eso parecía para mí.

Tome el teléfono y llame a emergencias. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar y entre Sherlock y yo paramos un poco la hemorragia. Él seguía repitiendo "Todo estará bien" pero en el lapso en el que la ambulancia llegaba; con eso me refiero a unos cinco minutos… ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir. Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Miré a Emily quien sostenía la mano de Sherlock. Él estaba desecho por dentro y acariciaba el rostro de la chica. Ella dijo algo. Él negaba con la cabeza. Ella sonreía. Él lloraba. Ella apretaba su mano. Él la besaba. Eso hizo, la besó. Le repetía que debía quedarse con él.

—No me dejes –repetía una y otra vez-

—Debo hacerte sufrir por la promesa que hiciste…

Eso fue lo último que dijo.

Hubo un silencio fúnebre en la habitación. Ella dejo de vivir. Dejo de existir. Ahora sólo era un cuerpo…


	14. Parte 14 - ¿Quién fue Emily Woodsen? FIN

-Tres años después-

Era un día cualquiera en Baker Street. Por primera vez en el año veíamos la luz del sol irradiar a la cuidad con su elegante y festivo brillo. Sherlock se había recuperado de su pequeña crisis y volvió a ser el de antes. Por mi cuenta, estaba más tranquilo de saber que todo estaba un poco mejor. Seguíamos resolviendo casos. Seguíamos siendo los de antes pero al menos siempre teníamos el recuerdo de la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Decidí contarles de la joven Eleanor Von Woodsen como yo la había conocido. Un misterio desde el día en que la conocí hasta el día de su muerte. La única mujer que había hecho sufrir a Sherlock Holmes como ninguna otra mujer pudo haberlo hecho. Pero es tiempo de contarles la verdadera historia de Emily. No es que no haya querido contárselas antes, sino quería que ustedes se formaran una idea de quién era, exactamente como yo la recuerdo. Pero que quede claro, la razón por la cual cuento esto es para descubrir quién era ella y todo lo que sufrió hasta el día de su muerte.

¿Quién fue Emily Woodsen?

Nació en Oxford, Inglaterra. El veinte de Junio de 1990. Una joven inteligente, bella y misteriosa.

Jim Moriarty formo parte de su vida desde que ella nació. Prácticamente creció con su familia. Por ello se enamoro de William. Su madre murió gracias a su tío por parte de su padre, sostuvieron un amorío del cual ella esperaba un hijo de él.

En aquella Noche Buena, ella se lo notifico y este la mato. Emily vio todo pero no podía decir nada. Una vez conociendo a Sherlock, una vez enamorada de él. Una vez con la edad adecuada se convirtió en la amante de Moriarty.

Usando la misma droga que William utilizó, Jim pudo manipular en muchas ocasiones el juicio de la chica, haciéndola hacer todo lo que él quería, incluso jugar o "proteger" a Sherlock. Su padre prácticamente la vendió a Moriarty.

Sherlock estuvo con ella sin saber o sin siquiera darse cuenta de la situación de Emily pero aún sabiéndolo él la amaba. El llegó a describirla como una niña pero a quien amaría siempre. La primera vez que él le pidió matrimonio, ella acepto pero después lo negó… No quería arriesgarlo. A cambio y en contra de sus principios y bajo las órdenes de Jim, Emily simplemente fue parte del juego entre Jim y Sherlock pero no al grado que ella creía, entregárselo a Moriarty… eso sólo fue un cuento que se inventó pues creyó que sabían de su compromiso.

El día cuando la encontré en la habitación de Sherlock, justo después de la no realizada boda. Su aspecto y la fiebre eran causados por un aborto. ¿William? Es pensé cuando Sherlock me lo dijo pero no era de él… en las palabras especificas de Sherlock "era mío, o al menos eso me dijo… aún estaba bajo el control y cuidado de William. Él se lo causo".

Aquel día del asesinato de su padre y tío más la fingida muerte de William… antes de que yo llegara al departamento de Emily, ellos hablaron. De nuevo en las palabras de Sherlock "Había una promesa hecha ese día… cuando todo terminará, ella estaría conmigo y ahora que lo pienso no hubiera estado con ella mucho tiempo. Pero aún así la amaría como nunca he amado a alguien".

Tanto él como ella rompieron sus promesas.

Sherlock toca una melodía especial en el violín. Le he preguntado infinidad de veces el por qué pero no me lo dice. La melodía le recuerda a Emily o como a él le gustaba llamarla Eleanor. En sus palabras "Emily siempre fue su nombre falso, de la persona falsa. Me gustaba llamarla Ellie o Eleanor, pues así veía a la verdadera. Siempre que lo hacía podía ver su alma que pedía a gritos morir…"

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron al departamento intentaron revivir a Emily pero no pudieron. Sherlock quedo destrozado… llorando. Nunca lo había visto tan mal.

Para Sherlock Holmes Eleanor fue su primer y único amor fuera de su ego como Detective. Eleanor siempre mostró el lado humano de mi bien amigo.

Ahora que ya no está, él volvió a ser el de antes pero siempre extrañando a aquella joven de cabello largo y ondulado, color negro. Ojos azules y tez blanca. Una sonrisa cautivadora y para él fue, es y seguirá siendo la persona que lo amo como nadie lo puede hacer.


	15. Parte 15 - Final Alternativo

Hubo un silencio fúnebre en la habitación. Ella dejo de vivir. Dejo de existir. Ahora sólo era un cuerpo…

Los paramédicos llegaron a la escena e intentaron reanimar a Emily. La subieron a la ambulancia y se dirigieron al hospital. Sherlock me pidió que yo fuera con ella y que él llegara después. Una vez en el hospital, al bajar de la ambulancia un paramédico me dijo que ella estaba viva. Una felicidad y tranquilidad me invadió cuando me senté en la sala de espera.

¿Qué le diría a Sherlock una vez que estuviera ahí? Me formulaba la respuesta cada cinco minutos. Cuando Sherlock llegó se veía un poco mejor de cómo lo había dejado en el departamento. Había ido por Mrs. Hudson quien llegó y me abrazó.

— ¿Cómo esta? –dijo con preocupación en su voz.

—Totalmente bien. Está en cirugía en estos momentos… supongo que sobrevivió.

Miré a Sherlock y no dijo nada pero una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Esperamos por dos horas pero el ambiente había pasado de pesado y cargado a simple y ligero. Mrs. Hudson sostenía la mano de Sherlock, como mujer, supongo que ella sabía lo que Sherlock sentía por ella. Una vez pasando esas dos horas el doctor nos informó que la chica estaba bien y que podríamos verla por la mañana. Lleve a Mrs. Hudson de vuelta a Baker Street y Sherlock se quedó con Emily.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos al hospital y Sherlock estaba en su habitación. Antes de siquiera entrar, escuchamos risas de adentro. Cuando entramos, la fotografía era perfecta. Sherlock estaba recostado a lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano y hablando de cualquier cosa sin sentido. Por primera vez veía a Sherlock como un humano que sufrió y ahora sonreía ante la victoria. Emily me miró y nos sonrió. Mrs. Hudson llevaba un ramo de flores, corrió a abrazar a la joven y dejo las flores por encima de la mesa junto a la cama. Fui y abrace a Emily, quien me abrazo muy fuerte y susurrando en mi oído "gracias".

-Tres años después-

Era un día cualquiera en Baker Street. Por primera vez en el año veíamos la luz del sol irradiar a la cuidad con su elegante y festivo brillo. Sherlock se había recuperado de su pequeña crisis y volvió a ser el de antes. Por mi cuenta, estaba más tranquilo de saber que todo estaba un poco mejor. Seguíamos resolviendo casos. Seguíamos siendo los de antes pero al menos teníamos la ayuda de Eleanor.

La chica decidió adoptar aquel nombre de nuevo. Ahora vivía en el departamento a lado del nuestro pero casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba con nosotros. Tuvo que limpiar su nombre ante las acusaciones en contra de ella sobre la muerte de su padre y tío. Se me hace extraño poderlo contar por fin pero fui a una boda o algo así…

Poco después de que Eleanor saliera del hospital y se recupero por completo. Sherlock, Eleanor, Mrs. Hudson y yo fuimos a una pequeña capilla en Londres y ahí ambos se casaron. No tenía que ser una noticia que todos debieran saber pero Mycroft se molestó un poco al saberlo.

Decidí contarles de la joven Eleanor Von Woodsen como yo la había conocido. Un misterio desde el día en que la conocí hasta el día de su muerte. La única mujer que había hecho sufrir a Sherlock Holmes como ninguna otra mujer pudo haberlo hecho. Pero es tiempo de contarles la continuación de esta historia. Emily en realidad murió, más bien el nombre y la persona que era… Eleanor Woodsen era la chica de mejillas rosadas, tez blanca, cabello poco largo y ondulado con ojos color azules y una sonrisa cautivadora.

Creo que debo dejar de escribir, me llaman… ¿no lo mencione? Hoy es víspera de Navidad. Noche Buena pero para nosotros es más que eso. El cumpleaños de Hamish… ¿tampoco lo mencione? Bueno… luego se los diré pues tengo a un joven de dos años molestando… estamos a punto de partir el pastel y ya conocen a Sherlock… comenzará a hablar de la nada sobre todo y nada.

Feliz Navidad.

John Watson.

JUEVES, 24 DE DICIEMBRE 2015.


End file.
